


A Silver Light

by rainsleep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsleep/pseuds/rainsleep
Summary: Hinata wonders about the future of her child.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Ootsutsuki Toneri
Kudos: 18





	A Silver Light

Her baby cooed at her. Hinata gently patted her little one’s head. Her hair was still light and soft, not being old at all yet.

What kind of child she will grow up to be, has yet to be seen.  
As her mother, she would give her all that she may shine out her own light, someday.

But for now, she just needed to be care for as any infant or child does.

Still fascinated by how her daughter now exists outside of her, they could be in their own little world together.

That they were secluded away was a necessity, because of her father; his reputation then, and now.

It was difficult to look at her and not see her father’s resemblance.  
The features she took after him were unmistakable, to who they belonged to.  
All the same, she would see to it that she is loved and cared for.

Hinata brought her child to her chest and she rested there.

Since her father wasn’t accepted among people, she won’t be so easily accepted either.  
However, she will have her parent’s love and support.

At the moment, her other parent was away, but only for so long.

Her mother crossed the room, opened the door, and strode outside.

At night, it was easier to see where he was.

So long as the moon shone.


End file.
